An island of hope and a sea of despair
by Chibi.Tabby
Summary: Hope and despair are linked to many... To follow what is right and what is wrong, is harder then it seems. Oneshot


DIALOGE:

**As we walked up to the Wizengamonts we fear our lives would soon be spent in Azkaban for we have done wrong. The council found us guilty, but good old Dumbledore stood up for us and refused to let us go to Azkaban. Instead he offered to take us into his own hands and le us attend Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry, witch we accepted the offer graciously. We left the court with our bags of cloths and our guitar cases following Dumbledore out. _I wonder where we are going? I don't know but I'm getting sick of walking. _"Girls I have contacted a family for you to stay with till the beginning of school, I ask you please not to get into trouble. They will take you to get your school stuff then to the train on September first. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. "Um.. Sir, How are we supposed to pay for our school things?" Rayne asked. "Don't worry about that I will get it taken care of, now grab a hold of my arms, you both know how to apprate right?" "Yes but we don't have our license." Rayne said. "Ok then I will guide you, no need to hold on to tight." Dumbledore said as the girls grabbed an arm and turned on the spot. They appeared in front of a huge house. "Oh Dumbledore there you are! I was starting to get worried." A woman said opening the door. "Sorry Mrs.Potter but I had some problems, This is Rayne and Twilyghte. The 2 girls." Dumbledore said gesturing to us. We just simply nodded._ I cant believe he aspects us to live here! I know we have lived in a cave for the past 2 years. I finally get a hot shower though! _"Well come in come in!" Mrs. Potter said. We all walked in staring around. _Whoa holy crap look at this place its like beverly hills! Shower! You are such a girl sometimes! Well I am a girl thats why I have boobs! Well guys can have boobs also! Duh there called man boobs! You know what I meant Rayne, I meant like girl boobs. What ever Mrs.Potters trying to talk to u stupid._"Twylighte?" Mrs.Potter asked again. Her head snapped up."I was wondering if you guys were hungrey or not." Mrs. Potter asked. She nodded. Mrs.Potter looked at Rayne. She nodded also. They followed her into the kitchen. They set their stuff at their feets and sat at the bar. "What would you like?" She asked.They shrugged. "Ok how about, some chinese food?" She asked. The girls nodded. She pulled some containers out of the fridge and put them on to 2 diffrent plates and putting them into the microwave. Rayne was bobbing her head. _What are you listening to? 6feet from the edge from creed, wana listen? Sure _Rayne tuned the song she was listening to in her head so that her sister could hear it also. **

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

**_I like this song! Duh you do have some of my geins in you. Even if its not much. _The microwave went off and Mrs.Potter pulled the plates out and put them in front of the girls. They nodded and smiled. Rayne turned the song my band-D-12 and eminem. Rayne was pushing the food on her plate around with her fork. "Something wrong Rayne?" Mrs.Potter asked. She shook her head. "So are you guys shy?" Mrs.Potter asked.They shook their heads. "Then why don't you talk?" "We're not supposed to." Rayne said quietly. She nodded. "Why not?" "Our parents didn't want us too, besides we really didn't have a reason to talk. Its just been me and her for awhile." Rayne said a little louder opening up to Mrs.Potter. "Then how can you communicate?" "We're telepathic. So we didn't have to talk." "Oh so are you going to talk to me also?" Mrs.Potter asked. But before Twylighte could say anything they heard something. "MUMMY!" we heard someone shout. "MOMMY!" we heard a different boy shout. 2 boys came running into the kitchen one was blue the other was green. "LOOK WHAT HE DID!" both boys shouted at the same time. _Wow their worse then us. Ha I know! and I thought we were childish!. _ The boys had yet to notice the 2 girls sitting at the counter. "Sirius James, calm down, we have guests and we dont want to scare them." Rayne and Twylighte had a look of 'ew...gross' on their faces. "To late." Mrs.Potter said laughing at our expressions. We quickly composed our faces as the 2 boys named James and Sirius turned around and noticed us. "Guys its getting late and we're going to diagon alley tomorrow, if your done eating you should go up and get some sleep." The girls nodded. Then Rayne turned to Mrs.Potter with a confused look. "Ha I forgot just follow me Ill show you." We grabbed our stuff and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into a bedroom at the end of the hall. "I'd give you separate rooms-" Mrs.Potter started. "No its fine, we dont mind." "Ok then Ill get you up tomorrow. Have a good night." "Night!" "Good Night!" Twylighte said. Mrs.Potter smiled a huge smile and walked out of sight. _Glad you said something to her. _Rayne smiled and opened the door. They walked into a room with a huge bed on a platform like bottom so it was raised a little off the floor but the blankets still hung over the side quite a bit. The walls were a light blue and there was a bathroom and a balcony. Rayne set her stuff on one side of the room and Twylighte set her stuff on the other side. Rayne changed into a camisole and black satin pj bottoms and Twylighte changed into a camisole and a pair of pink satin pj bottoms. The both grabbed their guitars and sat on the huge comfy bed. "Lets play rush I like that song." Twylighte actually said. Rayne nodded and started strumming. They played it. By the end Twylighte was yawning. Rayne laughed and grabbed Twylightes guitar as she crawled under the covers. Rayne put the guitars away and crawled under the covers as well. _Good night Rayne, I love you. Good night Tilly I love you to._ Then both of them drifted into a dreamless sleep. Rayne was the first one awake that morning; she quietly slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get a shower. After she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the room. Twylighte was still sleeping. Rayne laughed and got dressed in a pair of ripped jean capris and a tank top that says, 333.5 I'm only half evil. She brushed her long black hair. She grabbed her guitar and sat on the bed. She bewitched it to sound like an electric guitar. She started to play up around the bend by Credence Clearwater revival. Twylighte blinked and sat up. She yawned and sat up. _Morning babe! Morning Im going to get a shower._ Rayne nodded as Twylighte stood up and went to the bathroom. Rayne got up put her guitar away and finished getting ready. She put on make-up and just left her hair down. _Im going to go cook breakfast, meet u down in the kitchen. Okay Ill be out in a little bit._ Rayne left the room and went down the stairs into the kitchen. She saw Mrs.Potter sitting down drinking coffee and reading the daily profit. "Good morning Mrs.Potter" "Good morning Rayne I didn't expect you to be up this early, I can make breakfast if you want." "Its ok, actually if you dont mind I'd like to cook breakfast." "Oh be my guest." Mrs.Potter said gesturing around to the kitchen. She went looking and came up with some flour, sugar, salt, and chocolate chips. "Who's all going to be eating breakfast with us?" "Theirs going to be 7 people. Including you and Twylighte. Where is she?" "Up in the shower." She walked across the room to the fridge opened the door got some eggs and went back. "Wow your really graceful." Mrs.Potter said looking at Rayne amazed. Rayne chuckled and started making pancakes. The song the girl can rock came on and Rayne started to sing with it. "You have a really good voice." "Thanks." Rayne said as Twylighte came down the stairs in a long denim skirt and a blue top that says. Poke boy with sticks. Rayne set a plate with 2 pancakes in front of Twylighte and miterlized a fork giving it to her. Twylighte materialized some syrup and put it on her pancakes. Rayne set another plate in front of Mrs.Potter and gave her a fork. "Syrup Mrs.Potter?" "Why thank you. How did you sleep?" "Good, the bed was comfy." Rayne smiled cause her sister was finally opening up. The 2 boys came down and sat at the other end of the bar. Rayne put a plate in front of each of them and gave them forks. "Mum why is there a hot girl cooking breakfast?" One boy asked. "Because they're staying here. The one cooking is Rayne and the other girl is Twylighte," Mrs.Potter answered. Rayne started swaying along with the song in her head. _What song are you listening to? Us against the world._ Twylighte and Rayne laughed. The 2 boys looked confused. Mrs.Potter shook her head and continued eating. She tuned her sister in. She started to sway along also. "I met someone the other night, Someone I really started to like, How will I know if it's right for me, I wonder if we are meant to be, Don't start to like him too much too soon" "There is no one else that I can say this to, And there is nothing, better than to talk to you, If you have a problem I'll be here for you,'Cause girl you always know that, Its Us Against The World "  
****There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**

**You know that boy I started to see  
He thinks he can have it all for free  
I wonder if he's the one for me  
I try to talk to myself into see  
Don't start to like him too much too soon**

**There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
****If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World**

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

**Whenever you're near there is no fear  
Feels like there's nothing I can't do  
Make me feel strong  
'Cause its here with you is where I belong**

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that

There isn't anybody else but you  
That makes me feel the way that i do  
There isn't no body else but you

There is no one else that I can say this to  
And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World

There is no one else that I can talk to you  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you  
If you have a problem I'll be here for you  
****'Cause girl you always know that  
Its Us Against The World... **

**"Wow you 2 are really open today." Mrs.Potter said laughing. The girls blushed and didn't say anything else. The boys were sitting there staring with their mouths hanging open. The doorbell rang and Rayne went to answer it closing the boy's mouths as she went. She opened the door and a short watery-eyed boy stood there. _Mrs.Potter theirs a hobo on your doorstep. What!_ Mrs.Potter came walking into the walkway and laughed. "Hello Peter how are you?" "Good Mrs.Potter how are you?" "Im fine come on in were just eating breakfast." All 3 of them walked back into the kitchen. Rayne set a plate in front of Peter and gave him a fork. Twylighte was looking uncomfortable. "Hey wormtail wats up?" A boy said. Rayne and Twylighte looked confused. "Hoof are thvy?" Peter asked with his mouth full, the twins looked disgusted. _When are we leaving Mrs.Potter? _"As soon as everyone's ready." She said aloud. Rayne nodded. _Lets go finish getting ready Im starting to get sick. I agree with u that's so gross! _The girls got up and walked out. They went up to their room. Twylighte put on a pair of flip-flops and Rayne put on purple combat boots. _Will you braid my hair? Why you know how? Cause I want it french braided and I can't do it to my self. _So Rayne french braided her hair and put her own hair up in chopsticks. They walked back downstairs. They opened the front door and walked out. They went out and sat by the trees. Twylighte materialized her diary and started writing in it. Rayne materialized a knife turning it between her fingers. _I cant belive you keep something like that its so girly. Well I AM girly just becuase you arent dosent mean anything._ "Rayne Twylighte!" A boy shouted coming towards us. "What are you doing out here we've been looking everywhere for you!" The twins looked at him stood up and walked into the house. They saw Mrs.Potter and walked over to her. "There you girls are, are you ready to go?" They nodded. "Good lets get going you guys get there how ever you get there meet us at flourish and blotts as soon as you arrive." The twins nodded an turned on the spot and appeared at the bookstore in Diagonally. They saw Mrs.Potter and the 3 boys coming towards them. _Do you know which is which? The one with the glasses is James. The other is Sirius, They kept asking questions, and it was quite annoying really. _Rayne laughed. "How'd you get here so fast?" James asked. The girls looked at each other then answered "Apprated." "Well lets go we have places to go and things to buy. I'll take the girls, Find Remus and stick together!" Mrs.Potter commanded "Yes mum!" they all answered in unison. They went off together.**

****


End file.
